1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of cis-hexahydroisoindoline derivatives which are useful as starting materials for the synthesis of medicines and agricultural chemicals.
2. Prior Art
Cis-hexahydroisoindoline derivatives are usually prepared by the method reducing cis-hexahydrophthalimide or cis-.increment..sup.4 -tetrahydrophthalimide with a reducing agent such as lithium aluminium hydride, sodium boron hydride, etc. This method, however, can not be industrial production since the operations thereof are tedious. In Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. pp. 906-910, 1956, a process for the preparation of cis-hexahydroisoindoline using isoindoline as a starting material is described. However, this method leads to problems that expensive Adams platinum catalyst are used, and that the yield of product is not sufficiently quantitative.